


Catharsis

by yaboi_deicide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboi_deicide/pseuds/yaboi_deicide
Summary: the process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions





	

This is what you should do. Sharpen your nails until they can battle with knives. The sharper the point the faster they'll break. That is fine. You only need them to last once. Attack whenever. They never expect you to fight back. You will always have the element of surprise. Sink ten fingers into their weakest spots. You know what they are. You've dreamt so long the marks are more visible than not. The pain will splint through your broken knives.  Endure.  It will never compare. Never compare. Twist the last of your weapon in deep. Something broken will continue to be of use.  You are living proof. Relish the blood that slicks your skin. Watch them slump onto the floor.   
Watch them bleed.  
 _ **watch them die**_  
Clean your weapons  
Learn to live


End file.
